


What If?

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashmobs, Other, Total crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Just read if you want a Laugh! Recreated Last Fight Scene!Just couldn’t get this out of my head when my kid played this over and over… Song fic… maybe... Yeah it is.  But my first at a totally funny fic… Couldn’t help it. Song "Can't Stop the Feeling" by Justin Timberlake and "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story. Nor do I own the rights to the music or lyrics depicted in this fic.

**Voldemort looked at the boy who came forward to speak. Neville Longbottom. He had something to say… so everyone in the entire courtyard was listening intently.**

**Neville turned towards the crowd to his back and started to bob his head and the voice that came out of the boy was astounding.**

**I got this feeling inside my bones**

**It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on**

**All through my city, all through my home**

**We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone.**

**I got that sunshine in my pocket**

**Got that good soul in my feet**

**I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh**

**I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**

**Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**

**Nevile started to dance, several people in the Hogwarts crowd started clapping to the beat. Blaise started to beat box giving it more musicality. Voldemort was too shocked to do anything and then**

**was surprised to find his feet tapping along with the steady beat.**

**Next thing everyone knew Bellatrix broke out the chorous swaying and hopping. Her high pitched voice rang out to mix with Neville’s.**

**And under the lights when everything goes**

**Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**

**When we move, well, you already know**

**So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

**Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

**Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

**So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

**All those things I shouldn't do**

**But you dance, dance, dance**

**And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

**The Professor’s stepped forward heads bobbing to the beat as they broke out in song, their hands raised as they twirled to the music lending their voices**

**I can't stop the feeling**

**So just dance, dance, dance**

**I can't stop the feeling**

**So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

**By now the entire Hogwarts crowd had joined in and many on the death eaters on the other side holding each other’s hands and swinging and swirling.**

**Harry rolled out of Hagrid’s arms and everyone stopped and stared until he jumped up and started to add his voice.**

**Ooh, it's something magical**

**It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on**

**Don't need no reason, don't need control**

**I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone**

**Everyone joined back in and the music started to rise until everyone was dancing and singing in unison. Harry danced over to Draco and stared into the blonde’s eyes, his head already swaying in opposition to his shoulders.**

**'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket**

**Got that good soul in my feet**

**I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh**

**I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**

**Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**

**Draco smiled and took Harry’s hand as they skipped to the middle of the crowd and they twirled together.**

**Voldemort who was merely tapping felt his entire body taken over and had to move. He couldn’t stop the beat from flowing over him and found himself hand in hand with Lucius as they sang the chorus with the crowd.**

**And under the lights when everything goes**

**Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**

**When we move, well, you already know**

**So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

**Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

**Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

**So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

**All those things I shouldn't do**

**But you dance, dance, dance**

**And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

**People started pairing off dancing together swirling and moving to the happy beat. Several other student’s adding their voices to make the accompanying music.**

**I can't stop the feeling**

**So just dance, dance, dance**

**I can't stop the feeling**

**So just dance, dance, dance**

**I can't stop the feeling**

**So just dance, dance, dance**

**I can't stop the feeling**

**So keep dancing, come on**

**Ron’s eyes were shining as he grabbed Goyle’s hands and they skipped and stepped together.**

**Professor McGonagall’s voice pitched high.**

**I can't stop the, I can't stop the**

**I can't stop the, I can't stop the**

**I can't stop the feeling**

**Hagrid’s loud baritone sounded out as the ground shook under his feet.**

**Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

**(I can't stop the feeling)**

**Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

**So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

**(I can't stop the feeling)**

**All those things I shouldn't do**

**But you dance, dance, dance**

**(I can't stop the feeling)**

**And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

**Neville goaded the rest of the singing crowd with his alto voice.**

**Everybody sing**

**(I can't stop the feeling)**

**Got this feeling in my body**

**(I can't stop the feeling)**

**Got this feeling in my body**

**(I can't stop the feeling)**

**Wanna see you move your body**

**(I can't stop the feeling)**

**Got this feeling in my body**

**Severus Snape with his hand gripping his crusted neck finished with the sexy tone to bring the entire song to a new level of crescendo.**

**Break it down**

**Got this feeling in my body**

**Can't stop the feeling**

**Got this feeling in my body, come on**

**When the music and voices died down everyone stopped and stared and were breathless… Until Voldemort stepped forward, raised his wand to let the music out as he started to sing.**

**I had a dream so big and loud**

**I jumped so high I touched the clouds**

**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

**I stretched my hands out to the sky**

**We danced with monsters through the night**

**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

**The crowd around him started to dance again to the music and a few other voices joined in.**

**I'm never gonna look back**

**Woah, never gonna give it up**

**No, please don't wake me now**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**Remus Lupin and Tonks joined in hand in hand letting their voices join in.**

**I howled at the moon with friends**

**And then the sun came crashing in**

**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

**But all the possibilities**

**No limits just epiphanies**

**Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

**I'm never gonna look back**

**Woah, never gonna give it up**

**No, just don't wake me now**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**I hear it calling outside my window**

**I feel it in my soul (soul)**

**The stars were burning so bright**

**The sun was out 'til midnight**

**I say we lose control (control)**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife**

**This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be**

**The best day of my life**

**Everything is looking up, everybody up now**

**This is gonna be the best day of my life**

**My li-i-i-i-i-ife.**

**By now the entire crowd had danced and sang into the night, the atmosphere was pure party and elation… And… Everyone lived Happily Ever After...**

Fin - Kudos and Reviews if you like... just had to get it out of my poor little overworked brain.


End file.
